Necessity
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: It wasn't as though he wanted to do this. But like a chore, it simply had to be done. And it would. WARNINGS: Character death, spousal abuse, along with some coarse language. Now Aren't I cheery today? O.o


**Summary:**It wasn't as though he wanted to do this. But like a chore, it simply had to be done. And it would.

_**WARNING!:**_ Character death, spousal abuse, cruelty, murder, beating, a couple sexism comments, along with some coarse language. Now aren't I cheery today? O.o

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, or any other part of the potterverse.

**Author' Note:**My teacher wasn't there today in English class, and I had forgotten my ISP book at home. So I had nothing to do, when this idea came to me, so I wrote it up. :D A gift from the gods of fanfiction and creativity to be certain to help me pass what would have otherwise been a very boring hour and a half. I hope you all enjoy my story, as despite its somber and depressing aspects, I quite like it. :)

* * *

**Necessity**

Eileen Snape was a frightened woman.

Frightened of her husband.

Frightened for her son.

Frightened for her life.

She now knew that she had made a grave mistake when she married her husband. Mistakenly assuming that if she waited till after they were happily married, to tell him of her magical status, then Toby would accept it... If for nothing else, than for her and the love they shared.

As it turned out, she was wrong.

Tobias Snape had been a cruel child, full of harsh words. And when he grew up, he had become a hard man. He was untouchable, and no one dared to try...Until one day, along came Eileen Prince. She had never been a pretty girl, but what she lacked in looks, she made up for in intelligence. A trait, which Tobias had always valued above all others; and he loved her for it. But when he found out that his wife was a witch...Tobias was understandably angered. He had opened his black little heart to her. Trusted her in every way possible, and in return, she had hidden a major part of her life from him. An aspect, which gave her the opportunity to hold power over him.

It was not a comforting thought.

But he had a plan that would help him to nip this little problem in the bud, before thoughts of deceit could ever enter her mind... To do this, he would have to keep Eileen' thoughts upon other matters like...debt. He would take up gambling once more, and with his awful luck at cards, they would be in the poorhouse by the end of the month! Talk about an effective distraction! Plus, as an added bonus, being so deeply in debt would make his wife doubly dependant on him, as he was the sole breadwinner! It was genius! He was a genius! But there was still the small matter of keeping his wife in her place, which by all means was beneath him. Whether in bed, power, or in status. He would not be pushed around by a mere woman, even if she was a witch! And the only way he knew how to do that, was to rule over her with an iron fist and a heavy hand...

_Nine years Later_

The blows came down hard and steady. Pain. Just about the only thing she felt nowadays. He kept going. It never seemed to end. Punching. Kicking. Elbowing. Spitting. Slapping. Scratching. Shaking. Kneeing. Strangling... Just about anything he could think of.

Where had her Toby gone?

She lay the inert upon the floor at the top of the stairs, hardly breathing. Not trying to escape the blows that came down upon her like rain. She did not cry out in pain. Nor did she shed a tear. No, she was much too far gone in her misery for such a thing. These horrible things were not happening to her. Her Toby wouldn't do such a thing. He loved her. Who was the horrible man with the hard eyes? And why was he hurting that poor woman?

Nothing made sense.

Her inaction grated upon his frazzled nerves, fueling his seemingly endless anger. Violence was now a way of life. It was how he insured that he lived till the next day. Why wouldn't the bitch do something?! Anything?! How dare she ignore him! It wasn't as though he wanted to do this... But like a chore, it simply had to be done.

And it would.

Anger abated, Tobias made his way towards the spare bedroom door, were he had hidden a bottle of whiskey; leaving his wife on the floor. Like a child would a broken toy. In his peripheral vision, he saw Eileen stir, then slowly hoist herself up; leaning heavily upon the banister that went along the stairs. He felt something snap deep inside of him. There was no escaping. Every time he beat her down, Eileen stood back up. With every insult he spat, she would go on as though she had not heard his words. Spiting him. Defeating the purpose of his actions. Making him the fool. Putting him into danger. With every time she persevered, he was put back into peril. He could not live like this anymore. It was just too much. He had tried. No one could say he hadn't tried. But he had failed. And now there was only one option left to him. He walked towards the stairway, and his unsteady wife.

Closing his eyes, Tobias Snape pushed.

Dull thuds and a single heart-breaking scream rent the air for what seemed like eternity, before all went disturbingly quietly. Deathly quiet. Opening his eyes, Tobias was met with a terrible sight. Made worse, by the fact that it was he who had caused it. Eileen lay broken at the bottom of the stairwell. Scratches and bruises marred her yellow tinged skin. Her dark eyes were open, and looking at him accusingly. Her mouth open in a silent scream. Eileen Snape was dead. And he was finally free.

Turning once more towards the spare bedroom, something caught his eye. Frozen in the doorway near the bottom of the stairs, was his eight year old son. Tobias grimaced, but continued on his way to find his hidden bottle of whiskey. He had taken a life. But the world was better for it. Someday his son would understand the necessity which had driven him. Someday, he might forgive himself for what he had done. But for now, he would drown himself in his sorrows. And he did. Extensively.

Meanwhile, little Severus Snape sat on the floor at the bottom of the stairwell. Holding his departed mother' cold hand. No one was there to wipe away the tears he shed, or to hear his anguished cries. No one but the dirty muggle, who he had just seen murder his mother. Severus hated muggles. That day, he made a vow. His mother' death would not go unpunished.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

**Whoa, I had never really considered what may have driven Tobias to act as he did towards his wife. I honestly didn't think I had it in me to write this story- to verbalize the scene I tried to explain, but I'm so glad that I gave this story a try.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
